Curious Cats Can Fall In Love
by Maymay080
Summary: Born and raised as a cat, adopted by the Hinamori Family, Ikuto finds himself running from Ami and falling for Amu. Can a cat love a human? One day, Ikuto may just get the chance from a certain chara, Yoru, to make her love him back.But competition nears
1. Welcome to the Family!

Curious Cat

1: Welcome to the family

"Momma!" A little girl with light brown hair exclaimed. "I want kitty!" She pointed to the pet store window and there curled up into small balls were some kittens.

The mom had dark brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail and she wore small oval shaped glasses. "You want a kitty? I don't know Ami..."

The little girl started to cry, throwing a tantrum. "I want kitty!"

The mom fell for her daughter's tantrum and told her she could get a cat.

* * *

So the next day Ami went with her family to the pet store to get a cat. She had her mom, dad, and older sister Amu with her.

"Now Ami, you have to agree with your sister on the cat."

Ami nodded her head in agreement to her mom and dad. She grabbed her older sister's hand and pulled her to the kittens.

There were so many different kinds and colors. Some were orange, some black, Some white, some brown, and some multiple colors. There were fluffy ones with long hair, and some with short hair.

The one that had caught their attention most was a little black one with one white spot on his left paw. He was jumping around swatting at a fly, trying to catch it.

"That one." Amu said pointing at the black cat.

"That one!" Ami exclaimed jumping up and down, pointing at the same cat.

* * *

The family walked out of the store all of them with wide smiles on their faces.

Ami was jumping up and down with excitement. "I wanna hold the kitty!"

"Not right now Ami, let's wait till we get home." Momma said petting the kitten's head.

Papa held many items such as toys, food, a bed, litter, and a litter box.

Amu walked beside Ami, holding her hand so she wouldn't run off.

"What do you guys want to name it?" Momma asked.

Ami looked down in thought. "Hmm... Fluffy!"

Amu shook her head no. "That's too common of a name for a cat."

"Well then what do you want to name it Amu?" Momma and Papa looked at Amu, waiting for a reply.

Amu thought for a moment, lightly tapping her pinky against her chin. "Ikuto?"

The rest of the family nodded their heads.

"Ikuto it is!" Papa wheezed due to the weight of all the items.

The family laughed at him. Amu ran up to him and took the bag filled with cat food and litter.

Papa re-adjusted, making it easier on himself. "Thank you Amu! You are the best daughter ever!"

Amu blushed lightly and looked away, a small smile on her face.

"Papa, you're embarrassing Amu!" Momma exclaimed.

Amu blushed more. _'No, they are both embarrassing me!'_

* * *

Ikuto's POV

_'Family... Mother... sister... where are you?'_

I am only a few months old and cats, unlike humans, can remember things from only a month old. I had a mother, but she was taken away by the bad people with the white suits and the large white monsters that they go into that they use for transportation. My sister and I had to fend for ourselves on the streets, but being the eldest I made sure to take care of her. My sister was small and pure white and very fluffy while I am mostly black and my fur is smooth. It was not very long before we were captured by the bad people and taken to a place with many animals and very loud people looking at us and making strange faces. My sister was taken by a family of humans not long after we were put here. They named her Utau, what a pretty name. I, however, have been here for much longer.

For entertainment I try escaping the box that traps me, everyday a new plan. Today I was going to try and convince the fly that has been flying around all day to get me out.

"Mr. Fly?" I ask walking up to him.

The fly looks at me frightened. "What do you want kid?"

"I want to escape this box! I need your help! Is there any way out?"

The fly looks at me strangely. "I aint trusting no cat!" He then starts to fly off.

I chase after him and start swatting the air trying to get him to come back.

"That one!" I hear two human girls say.

I turn around slowly to see a large head with huge eyes and brown hair looking at me through the box. I jump back in fright. _'Alien!'_

Then I find myself getting scooped out of the dreaded box. _'Finally my freedom!' _I start to struggle in the bad man's hand, but I am still too small.

"Here you go ma'am." The bad man says, his voice booming in my ears. I am handed over to a woman with brown hair and some weird things on her nose.

* * *

We leave the place that I have been trapped in for a long time and I let out a small content sigh, I am outside again. My attention is brought back when the humans start talking about me.

"What do you guys want to name it?" The woman asked.

The little girl from before, who now no longer looks alien, looked down in thought. "Hmm... Fluffy!"

I hiss at the name. _'Fluffy?! That's the stupidest name ever!'_

A girl with pink hair shook her head no. "That's too common of a name for a cat."

"Well then what do you want to name it Amu?" The woman and a man with short light brown hair looked at the pink haired girl, waiting for a reply.

Amu, the pink haired girl, thought for a moment, "Ikuto?"

The rest of the family nodded their heads.

"Ikuto it is!" Papa, the brown haired man, wheezed due to the weight of all the items.

The family laughed at him. Amu ran up to him and took the bag.

Papa re-adjusted, making it easier on himself. "Thank you Amu! You are the best daughter ever!"

Amu blushed lightly and looked away, a small smile on her face.

"Papa, you're embarrassing Amu!" Momma, the woman, exclaimed.

Amu blushed more.

I laughed at the group of humans, they were going to be a fun family. _'Family, I have a family! I wonder how my real family is?'_

End Ikuto's POV_

* * *

_

The Hinamori family arrived at their house and Momma placed Ikuto on the ground.

The kitten stumbled at first, but then started running around exploring the house.

Papa placed the stuff on the ground, then started setting things up as soon as he had the food and water in the food bowls in the kitchen, the little kitten came sliding into the kitchen before running over and eating.

They all watched the kitten explore the house for a while before they all departed, except Ami, who laid on the ground and rested her chin on the palms of her hands watching the curious kitten.

Ikuto came to a skidding halt infront of Ami. He turned to her and then sat down looking at her curiously. His head tilted to the side, his ears twitching around.

Ami smiled widely she reached out her hand to pet him, but when she did, Ikuto bit her fingers. Children, at young ages, cry not because it hurts, but because of shock, and that is exactly what Ami did, she started to cry.

This scared Ikuto, the noise a high pitched noise that hurt his ears. He ran off, up the stairs. He scurried through Amu's legs and into her room, under her bed.

* * *

Amu walked up to Ami and picked her up, resting her on Amu's hip. "What's the matter?"

"M-m-my f-fingers..." She held up her fingers to Amu showing the red marks on her fingers.

Amu took Ami's fingers and kissed them lightly. "Now they will heal!" Amu said smiling at her little sister.

Ami giggled and hugged her sister. "Yay! Thank you Amu! Ami loves you!"

Amu put Ami down and she ran off up to her room. Then, Amu walked up to her own room, where she saw Ikuto dissapear to. "Ikuto?" She called gently. "Where are you?" She looked under her bed to see dark eyes staring at her. His ears pressed against his head, scared. Amu reached under her bed and grabbed Ikuto by the scruff of his neck.

Ikuto hissed and struggeled to get out of her hands.

"Bad cat." She said, flicking him on the head.

Ikuto let out a small squeak.

Amu let out a small laugh.

Ikuto looked up at her confused, his head tilting from side to side.

Amu then placed him on her lap and started stroking his head.

Ikuto rubbed his head into her hand, telling her he likes it. Then she started to pet his back and he arched his back into her touch. Finally she started to pet his belly. Ikuto streched and purred causing Amu to laugh in delight.

* * *

1 year later...

"Ikuto come back!" Ami shouted chasing after the cat.

Ikuto, now fully grown, weighed about six pounds and was about twenty two inches long, from nose to tail. He ran around the corner, dressed in a pink fluffy doll dress. When he saw Ami run by him he started to attempt to take the dress off. He tugged at it with his mouth, but he was only successful in un-velcrowing it.

"There you are!" Ami exclaimed.

Ikuto ran out from underneath the couch and up the stairs, into Amu's room, his safe haven from the rest of the family. What he saw though made him come to a sudden stop making him slide into Amu's legs.

Amu and a boy around her height, were making kissy faces at each other.

The two broke their gaze when Ikuto ran into Amu's legs.

Amu bent over and picked up Ikuto. "Poor Ikuto, did Ami try playing dress up with you again?" Amu cooed as she took the doll dress off of Ikuto. She then rested him against her chest and started to pet him.

Ikuto rubbed his head against her breasts, purring.

"So Tadase, what did you want to talk to me about?" Amu asked.

Tadase looked at the cat with jealously for a moment before turning back to Amu.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Sophmore dance with me this friday night."

Before Amu could reply Ikuto attacked Tadase, scratching him across the face. Ikuto crowched down hissing at Tadase. _'That should teach you to stay away from my Amu!' _

"Tadase! Your face is bleeding! Here let me help." Amu ran into her bathroom and pulled out some antibiotic cream, some gauzes, and a bandaid. "There, all better, sorry about my cat, he has not acted out like this in quite some time. Not since he was a kitten."

Tadase laughed. "Thats okay, but only if you say yes to going to the dance with me."

Amu's face lit up. "I would love to!"

Ikuto hissed in disgust. _'Darn it! That backfired! If he wants to play rough, well then hes going to get rough!'_

From that moment on it was Ikuto's goal to get rid of any other man than him in Amu's life.

* * *

**May: Yay! A new story! Hope u like! I'll update when i get a total of 1_5_ reviews! Oh and if you dont mind, could you read and review my other stories? No Flamming! BYE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I **

**E**

**W**

**!!!!!**


	2. Lost and Found

Curious Cats Can Fall In Love

Chapter 2

Ikuto's POV

Amu Hinamori, a strange creature indeed, but so are all humans. How is it though that she is the one that has stolen my heart? Isn't there a rule or something saying that humans and animals can only love their own kind? Then why is it that as I lie here in her arms, comforting her, that I wish I could be the one holding her?

Amu let out small sobs, her crying finally dying down. "Why was I so stupid! I fell for Tadase only to find him kissing another girl!" Suddenly her crying went back to long loud sobs. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and onto my back.

I let out a small meow from the impact of the tears.

Amu let out a small laugh. "Sorry Ikuto, I know how you don't like to get wet. Hahahahaha." Amu's cries turned into laughs.

I sat up in Amu's lap and looked at her confused, tilting my head to one side slightly in the process. How can a human go from hours of crying to laughter in one second? They are such complex and confusing creatures. All cats have to do is eat, sleep, lick themselves, and mate. Humans on the other hand live in their own world that just so happens to coexist with animals.

Amu stopped laughing and smiled at me. All I could think of was how beautiful she looked. "You wouldn't cheat on me, would you. Haha. Thats what I love about you Ikuto, you are always there for me." She leaned down and gave me a small kiss on my nose. I let out a small purr and then rubbed my head into her stomach.

'No Amu I would never hurt you, because I love you.' I started to fall asleep in her arms, purring as she pet me.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I heard a loud buzzing close to me. I sat up and looked to see if it too had woke Amu like it had done to me, but it didn't. Amu continued to sleep, her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed in and out of her mouth. I couldn't help but stare at her as she slept, she was just as cute as when she is awake.

Buzzzzzzzz

I broke my stare to look for the source of the obnoxious buzzing. I dug my nose into the sheets and pawed around till I found my nose buzzing. I picked my head up and pawed at the spot, moving the sheets until I found Amu's cell phone. I picked it up with my mouth and ran out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counters and dropped her cell onto the white tile counter. I pawed and knawed at it until I was able to flip it open. As soon as I opened it, words appeared on the screen.

Tadase:

Amu, why haven't you been answering my calls or texts? I need to talk to you, it's important. Yaya told me that you saw me kiss another girl. I never intended for that to happen. We are just friends and she thought that I liked her as much as she likes me and then she kissed me, throwing me off guard, but I pulled away and told her no. I told her that I am dating you and you are the only one I love. She ran off crying. Please Amu, I love you, have I not told that to you every time I saw you? I love you. *End Text*

I rolled my eyes at the message on the screen. It was all a load of crap. He just wants to get in Amu's pants. I closed the cell and picked it up in my mouth again. I jumped off the counters and ran back upstairs. I wanted to hide her cell so she wouldn't get his message. I decided to go to the one place I dreaded the most, Ami's room. I sneaked to her room and slowly opened the door. Toys were everywhere and Ami slept soundly in her bed hugging her stuffed bear to her chest and chewing on its ear. I made my way over to her dresser and dug through her clothes till I reached the wood bottom. I placed the cell at the bottom and then covered it back up with her clothes. 'Take that Tadase.' I smirked to myself as i pranced happily back to Amu's room and hopped back onto her bed. I curled myself up next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Normal POV

"Mom!" Amu yelled.

"What Amu?" Amu's mom asked.

Amu ran over to her mom. "Have you seen my cell phone?"

"No I have not, have you asked your father?" Amu's mom walked over to Ami and placed her food infont of her.

"Yay!" Ami exclaimed.

Amu let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes! I have looked everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Amu's mom gave her a look that said, 'Amu I know you and when you say you have looked everywhere you have only looked in places you have been.'

Amu's eyes lit up. "Ami's room!" She grabbed the house phone and ran up to Ami's bedroom.

Ikuto walked grodgily out of Amu's room to see her running out of Ami's room with a wide smile on her face and her cell phone in her hand. He glared at the cell phone as it vanished down the stairs with Amu. Ikuto then followed down to the kitchen to be greeted by many hands as they stroked him when they walked by. He went over to his food bowl and started to eat from it, listening to the family's conversations.

"Amu, who are you texting?! Is it a boy!!" Amu's father yelled. He hated the thought of his daughters dating. Ami, who is only six years old, is already attracting kindergarden boys.

"Oh honey, of course its a boy, its Tadase isn't it?" Amu's mom asked curiously. She didn't mind the thought of her daughters dating.

Amu nodded her head. "Hey mom, can I go to the park? I am going to meet Tadase there."

"Okay, but take Ami with you and be careful." Amu's mom walked over to Ami and helped her put on her coat and shoes.

"Fine..." Amu let out a small sigh of annoyance. She hated how she had to take Ami with her.

* * *

Ikutos POV

I was angry that Amu planned to meet Tadase, so I decided to follow. When Amu left I ran to the basement and jumped ontop of some boxes leaning against the wall. When I reached the top I squeezed through the hole in the screen of the window and ran off to the Park.

I arrived to find Tadase and Amu on a park bench eating ice cream and talking. Ami played on the jungle gym. I ran up a tree that towered over the bench that Amu sat on. It was the perfect place to listen in on Amu's conversation.

"Amu, I love you." Tadase said, squeezing Amu's hand in reassurance. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy words, anyone can say it, but its the emotion behind the words that makes them special and his had fake emotion. Amu was oblivious to it though. All she needed was those three words to have her falling for him again.

"I-I love you too." Amu blushed when Tadase kissed her cheek. Really?! A kiss on the cheek? It wasn't even close to her lips either, it was closer to her eye. If it was me down there I would have kissed her lips with so much passion that... what am I saying? I'm a cat!

I made my way out of the tree and started to walk back when I heard Amu exclaim, "Where's Ami?!" I look over to the jungle gym to see that she wasn't there. Before I knew it Amu was calling her parents and there was a search party.

It started to become dark and I could smell the moisture in the air, telling me it is going to rain. I had been searching on my own checking the smaller places that humans wouldn't think of looking. "Ami!" I called, but to a human it would sound more like, "Mrow!"

It started to rain and I wanted to search for Ami, but it started to pour down heavier. I decided to search for shelter for a bit and that was when I heard a small sobbing sound of a human girl. I ran down the dark allyway and found myself in front of a box. The crying came from the box? I walked around to see Ami sitting in the box with her knees to her chest and her head in her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs for warmth. I let out a mewl sound to get her attention. Ami looked up and smiled when she saw me. "Ikuto!" She grabbed me and hugged me to her chest. "Ikuto you found me!"

I stayed with her until the rain stopped and she had fell asleep. Then I ran off to find Amu and the humans looking for Ami.

"Ami!" Amu's dad's voice called.

"AMI!" Amu's mom cried.

"Ami where are you?" Amu called.

I ran as fast as I ever had over to Amu and jumped into her arms.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here? How did you get out of the house?" Amu asked. I struggled out of her grip and ran a few feet before turning around and meowing at her. Then I ran some more till I was barely visible to them and called out to them again. "I think he wants us to follow!"

"Amu, cats are not that smart..." Tadase started to say, but stopped when he found Amu running after Ikuto.

"Tadase you stay with the cops and continue searching, I will follow Amu." Amu's mom said.

Amu's dad followed after her.

* * *

I ran up to the box and stopped.

Amu shone a light on the box. "Ami?"

"Amu?" Ami said grodgily as she crawled out of the box. "Amu! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Ami!" They all exclaimed with joy in their voices.

Amu's parents ran to Ami and picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket then hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Amu let out a relieved sigh. She bent down and picked me up, hugging me closely to her, her cheek rubbing against my face. She then kissed me a dozen times. "Thank you Ikuto! You are an angel!"

I let out a small meow and rubbed my head against her cheek.

* * *

When we got home I was treated like a king. I recived special treatment from them for the rest of the week. Belly rubs, pettings, special foods, and my favorite, cuddle time with Amu. Though it was all great, my happiness could never last, not as long as their was a guy after my Amu's heart.

I watched as Amu got dressed for the homecoming football game. She would go to the bathroom to dress then come out and show me only to change her mind and get changed into a different outfit.

"What do you think?" Amu asked for the tenth time. I just stared at her and looked her over, my tail swaying slowly from side to side. She wore a pair of torn blue jeans that hugged her hips and a simple black tank top with a red jacket ontop. Her shoes were red high heels and around her shoulder was a heart shaped purse. "Oh who am I kidding? You're a cat! Gah!" She was about to run back to the bathroom to change when the door bell rang.

"AMU-CHI!" I heard a high pitched voice yell.

"Coming Yaya!" Amu yelled back.

Oh yes. Yaya. The annoying girl that is good friends of Amu. Her voice always seemed to give him a headache.

I jumped off Amu's bed and walked down the stairs to greet her friends. I recognized all of them. The short one with the long curly blonde hair was Rima. She can be quite rude, but is very kind with Amu. The taller one was Yaya, she still wore two pigtails in her hair. The other three were guys. The one with the long purple hair was Nagihiko, he is very polite and kind towards Amu and has a slight crush on her, but is taking Rima to the dance. The one with spiky orange hair is Kukai, he is very sporty and loud and treats Amu like a little sister, but still has small feelings towards Amu. Then theres him... Tadase. The blonde is quiet and polite and treats Amu like a princess. Everyone loves him, everyone but ME. I can see the real him and I don't like it.

Amu ran downstairs and tripped into Tadase's arms. Everyone cooed at them. I, on the otherhand, hissed.

"Have fun guys!" Amu's mom cheered.

"B-but not t-t-too much fun!" Amu's dad yelled as they ran off and out the door.

* * *

I have no where to escape. They blocked off my exit. Now I am stuck in the house. I went into Amu's room and curled myself on the bed. I tried to sleep, but all I could think of was Amu, amu, AMU. "Gah! I hate this!" I yell.

"Do you want to escape?" A voice asked.

I look around in search of the voice. "Who wants to know?"

Suddenly a small floating person-thingy appears. He was as small as a doll. His head and hands and feet were large compared to the rest of his body. His hair was spikey blue and he had cat ears and a tail. He also had paws.

I jumped back and hissed, crouching. My fur stood on ends.

"Woah there! Calm down! There is nothing to fear."

I dropped my guard slowly. "Who are you? What are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Yoru! I am a Chara! You're Chara to be exact! I'm here to help you find your would-be-self!" He smiled largely towards me.

I just looked at him confused.

"Everyone has a Chara inside to help guide them in the right direction. I am one of them."

"Everyone? Including Amu and her friends?"

Yoru nodded his head. "Yep. They just have not shown themselves yet. Well... Amu's haven't, but the rest have."

"How come I never noticed them then?"

"We each have our own egg that is uniqe to us. Mine has cat faces on it. They could have been in their eggs."

I sat for a moment trying to take it all in. "Why do I have one?"

"Ikuto, you, just like any other thing is having a time of confusion. Your lost, like an aly cat, and you don't know who or what you want to be anymore. I am here to try and help you decide."

"How? How are you going to help me? A cat." I started to walk away, finding him more annoying than useful.

"Wait! Ikuto!" Yoru yelled after me, but I kept walking. Then I heard a snap sound and before I knew it I was a full grown person crawling on my hands and knees, stark naked. "Is that proof enough for you!" Yoru asked.

I stood up, wabling slightly and slowly walked over to Amu's bathroom. I looked myself over. I had shaggy dark hair, a blueish black color and pale skin. I was tall and toned. I had fingers! I couldn't help but be amazed. I wiggled my toes and ran my fingers through my hair, still as soft as ever.

"Great, neh?" Yoru asked, a proud smirk on his face.

I nodded my head. "Its amazing! Its just..."

"Just what?! Isn't this what you wanted? To be human? To make Amu fall for you?" Yoru flew around the room listing off why I wanted to be human.

"Its just that you didn't really plan this out did you?" I asked, causing Yoru to come to a hault. "Humans are so much more complex then cats. I can't just go up to Amu, nude might I add, and say, "Hi Amu, Its Ikuto, your cat, turned into a human! I love you! I always have! Lets live together!"

Yoru thought for a second then snapped his fingers. Soon clothes appeared on me. I wore a white v-neck tshirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I looked down my pants to see boxers. "There! Clothes!"

I let out a small sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**May: Yay! Chapter two is up so read and review! I will up date when i have a total of thirty five reviews! **

**Will Ikuto be caught? Will Yoru figure out what Ikuto is trying to say? Will Ikuto ever get to tell Amu how he feels? Find out in chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Btw! My friend's story, Weapons needs more reviews! Its really good. Its an M story, IkutoxAmu. :) so help her out!**


	3. Walking in on someone!

Curious Cats Can Fall In Love

Chapter 3

Ikutos POV

Everything has been hapening so fast this past week. One second I'm a cat, the next I'm a hero, then I find out I have a fairy god chara thingy, now I'm a human. I'm human.... "Yoru!" I exclaim.

Yoru flies over to me in a hurry. "What? Where is the fire?!"

"I'm human!" I yell in a panic.

"...Yes. Thanks for noticing my handywork finally!" Yoru smiles widely at me, proud of his work.

"No.. I'm a house cat! What about Amu and her family?? How are you going to explain that their cat is a human? I can't do this. I can't live as a human, I'm needed, as a cat!" I pull my hair in frustration letting out a gritted yell.

Yoru flicks my nose. I stop completely, calming down. "Thanks." I then let out a relaxing sigh. "I needed that." Yoru nodded his head, "Its a special calming trick I learned it works well on cats and dogs."

"Now, what are we going to do about the cat situation?"

Yoru looks at the floor, deep in thought. "I got it!" He snaps his fingers and then I find myself a cat again, crawling out of my clothing.

"This is your idea? I'm just a cat again. Why turn me human to turn me into a cat again?!"

Yoru crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "You are so demanding for a cat. I give you what you want and then you yell at me. Sheesh. Besides you aren't completly a cat..."

I look at him confused. "What do you mean, "Not completly a cat?" What else am I?" I grab my fur with my paws, tugging on it to see if something happened, but nothing did.

"You have the ability to turn human or cat now." He said grinning ear to ear. "Awesome, neh?"

I look at him like he was a loonatic. I was really starting to believe he was. "Huh? How?!" Yoru threw a whistle at me with a rope for my head to slip through. "Blow it two times and you become human. Blow it four times and you become a cat again." I stare at him warely before averting my gaze to the whistle. I bend down and with Yoru's help slip the whistle around my neck. I use my paws to help hold the whistle up to my muzzle and then I enhale a large breath and blow into the whistle two times.

* * *

Amu's POV

It was a long game, but our school won! Well atleast I think they did... I wasn't really paying attention. But how could you when you have your head resting against Tadase's chest with his arm around your shoulders.

Tadase walked me home and for the first time in our relationship gave me a kiss on the lips. I practically fainted. He then stroked my hair before leaving saying, "I love you."

"I know." I reply exploding on the inside, but keeping my cool on the outside. "Bye." I go inside the house and close the door behind me, sliding down against the door and letting out a sigh.

"Have a good time?" My mom asks walking into the room while drying a cup with a dish towel, a large smile on her face.

I smile widely at her. "Totally. Tadase kissed me."

"Hasen't he already kissed you?" She asks walking back into the kitchen.

"Well yeah... sort of.. but never on the lips. This time he did and it felt amazing." I let out a content sigh.

"I'm glad to hear that honey, but don't let your father know, it would break his poor heart."

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know." A comfortable silece filled the room, leaving me to my thoughts. "I'm going to go to bed now, night."

"Night honey. I love you."

"Love you too." I reply heading up the stairs. I head over to my room and right when I get to the outside of my door I hear a small thud. I swing the door open to see a boy stark naked standing in the middle of my room, his back to me. I have a nosebleed at the sight. My left hand quickly goes to my nose to stop the flow while the other is used to point accusingly with. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" I scream.

The boy turns around shocked.

My hands fly to cover my eyes. "Don't turn around!" I exclaim embarassed. I hear shuffling as he seems to be grabbing clothing. "Are you decent?" A long silence is heard as I recieved no reply. I peek through my fingers to be safe only to find nobody there and my balcony glass doors open, making the assumption that he left. "...WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I ran. I couldn't face her. So here I am, at the park, sitting in my favorite tree, a cat once again, thinking.

Yoru flew over to me. "Ikuto! Why did you run? That was your moment to speak to her like you always wanted!"

"I never wanted my first words to her to be explaining why the hell I was naked!" My ears pressed against my head in shame. "...I wouldn't know what to say either..."

"Don't worry Ikuto! I'll find some way to fix this!" Yoru posed heroically.

I roll my eyes at him. "While you do that, I'm going to go back to my home and sleep." I run home and maneuver my way up to Amu's balcony. I scratch at the window, letting out a small cry for Amu to let me in.

Amu walks hesitantly over to the window, but opens it when she sees me. "Thank god! I thought you were that strange pervert."

I laugh inwardly at her comment. I walk in to her room, swaying my tail side to side.

Amu walks over and turns off the lights and then crawls into bed. She pats the spot next to her. "Here Ikuto." She cooed.

I hop up onto the bed and curl up next to her. She starts to pet my fur, soothing me into a trace almost. I start to purr from her wonderful touch.

"I have had the most intresting day." She giggled.

I smile inwardly and close my eyes falling to sleep.

"Yep. Tadase even kissed me today, on the lips!" She giggled into her bed sheets and kicked her feet happily.

My eyes shot open at that comment. "Tadase....!" I hiss angrily.

* * *

**May: I've updated! Again! That was quick! Well I will update again when I have Fifty six!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**How do you think Ikuto should confront Amu as a human? **

**A. Yoru gets Ikuto a job as a tutor for Amu.**

**B. Yoru gets Ikuto into Amu's school somehow. Either as a student or employee**

**C. Something else that you would like to see**

**Amu: VOTE NOW!**

**Ikuto: I think I should walk in on Amu in the shower... *Grins mischievously***

**Amu:...no.**

**May: VOTE AND MAKES ME HAPPY! NO FLAMMING! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!**


	4. New kid

Curious Cats Can Fall In Love

Chapter four

**May: I dont own any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Amu's POV

It was only yesterday that the hot pervert guy showed up in my room...naked... "Gah! I have to block it from my mind! Think... Tadase!" I smile to myself as I think of Tadase as I walk to school.

On my way to school I pass by the park and I swore I saw the pervert guy looking up at the sky talking to himself. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes seeing if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I blink my eyes a few times and when I look over again he was gone. I slapped myself a little and continued to school. "Think Tadase!" I exclaim.

I arrive at school to be greeted by my fanclub. Yep, I have a fan club. They like my cool attitued, they call it cool n' spicy. I'm feared by almost everyone and liked by almost everyone. I might have the most rumors going around the school.

Yaya runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Amu-chi! Ready for math class?"

"Yeah... I guess..." I sigh. I have always hated math. Its not that I'm not doing well, it's just boring. I'm actully the top of my class.

Yaya grabs my arm and pulls me to class. We have assigned seats. Yaya in the back and I, in the front next to the window.

Mr. Nikaidou walked in greeting us with a large grin. "Today class, we have a new student!"

Everyone started talking. Last time we had a new student in our class was me, two years ago. In our last year of high school it was even more of a shock for a new student to be here.

I rolled my eyes at everyone's conversations and continued to stare out of the window.

Gasps filled the room after the creaking door opened.

I turned my head and also gasped, in horror. There, at the front of the room, only a few feet away from me stood the pervert guy!

"Class, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Nikaidou asked.

He faced the class and I heard gasps fill the room, one of them including mine. He was... georgeous!

I think I might have been drooling because he walked up to me and with one finger closed my mouth shut. He smirked at me and I glared at him. He then went back up to the front of the class. "I'm Ikuto. I like to sleep. My favorite food is fish. Yeah..." Girls fainted at the sound of his masculine voice, I had to control myself from fainting also. It seemed though like he had a hard time speaking though, like he just learned to speak japanese.

"Very good. Ikuto why don't you sit next to Ms. Hinamori over there." Nikaidou pointed over to the desk next to mine. I glared at Nikaidou-sensei.

Ikuto came over and sat next to me. He scooted his desk closer to mine, but i stopped his desk with my foot. He looked at me confused.

"Don't think I don't recognize you, perv." I said under my breath so that only he could hear me. "Did you practice that speech in front of the class before you came?"

Ikuto smirked. "Yes..." He then turned to face the board.

I felt bad when I made that comment, I felt like I hurt his feelings, but thats what he gets for being a perv, right?

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I walked into the room and I saw the heads turn and the jaws drop. My attention though was focused on Amu. She glowed next to the window even more than usual. The light hit her just right. I was inturrupted from my focus when Nikaidou told me I had to introduce myself to the class. Great... Now was time for me to use what I had been practicing with Yoru.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Ikuto!" Yoru called as he caught up to me.

I whipped around to face him. "What?!"

Yoru backed up a little. "Why are you so angry?"

"Tadase is one step closer to winning Amu's heart and I'm stuck at home, a step backwards from winning her heart might I add. That is why I am angry." I tugged at my hair and kicked the dirt angrily.

Yoru pondered to himself for a while. "...! Ikuto! What if I can get you in to school with Amu?!"

"You can do that?" Yoru nodded his head, a large grin on his face. Then, for the millionth time it seemed, Yoru snapped his fingers. Soon I found myself wearing a school uniform and carrying a school bookbag.

"You are now an official student at Amu's school!" Yoru said happily.

"What about speaking? I can barely speak japanese."

Yoru told me about how new students have to say something about themselves for the class to know them better. He told me all these other things about school too. He taught me what to say as basics for the day. So, I practiced, and practiced, and practiced.

*End Flashback*

* * *

I found myself in the situation I prepared myself for. I noticed Amu's mouth hanging open. I smirked at her reaction and walked over and with one finger I shut her mouth before going back to the center of the room. "I'm Ikuto... I like to sleep.. My favorite food is fish.. Yeah..." I noticed girls faint. That confused me. Are they okay?

Nikaidou pointed me over to the desk next to Amu's.

I smirked and walked over to my desk and sat down next to her. Then I tried scooting my desk closer to hers, but she stopped me with her foot. I looked at her confused.

Don't think I don't recognize you, perv." She said under her breath so that only I could hear her. "Did you practice that speech in front of the class before you came?" She teased.

I smirked at her. She was so smart, she knew I worked so hard on my speech. "Yes...!" I then turned to face the board when I heard Nikaidou ask for our attention.

I found class very intresting. I kept learning so many intresting things. Like, did you know that there is a sign called pi? I thought they were talking about the food. Luckily, I didn't speak the rest of class or I might have embarassed myself.

I jumped when I heard a loud bell sound.

The class got up and started to head out of the class. Nikaidou waved them goodbye. He noticed that I was still in the classroom. "Ikuto, do you know where your next class is?"

I shook my head no. I didn't understand how they could navagate through such a big place with so many people. Nikaidou stuck his head in the hallway and grabbed a person. It was Amu! My eyes lit up when I saw her.

"Ikuto, I noticed that you have been having a hard time speaking and getting around. That's why I have volunteered Amu to help you! She will be your guide and your tutor!" Nikaidou grinned at Amu who was glaring at the ground with her arms crossed under her chest. "Okay then, Amu, help Mr. Tuskyomi find his classes, help him feel welcomed."

Amu sighed and motioned for me to follow. I got up immediatly and started to follow her. She was talking to herself as we walked. I thought it was cute. I also noticed how much more short she was than I. For once I was bigger than her. "Okay, here. Your next class is Psychology which strangely enough, I have too. Actually, I've noticed you have a lot of the classes that I have..." She let out a small frustrated sigh as she walked into the class.

Once again I was placed near Amu, except this time we were in the back of the class and I was sitting behind Amu.

"Hey Amu, is this the new kid that I've heard so much about?" Kukai asked sitting next to Amu.

"Yeah, that's Ikuto. He has a hard time speaking Japanese, I think it's pretty new to him, but he understands it well. Nikaidou made me his language tutor and school guide." Amu rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Kukai nodded his head in understanding. He turned to me and smiled widely. "Hey, I'm Kukai!" He held out his hand for me to take. I took it with my hand and then stared at him confused with what to do next. "You shake it, like this." Then he shook our hands up and down. "Your right Amu, but I think he needs to learn other things than just our language. I know, I'll help with him too!"

"Wow, thanks Kukai, that would help me a lot!" Amu hugged Kukai and I glared at him. He too was now a threat.

* * *

Class had ended and Amu and Kukai guided me through the halls to a large place filled with rows of tables. The smell of food filled my nose. "Mmm..." I said.

"Haha. Yeah, this is the cafeteria, its where we eat lunch. Follow me Ikuto!" Kukai said grabbing my arm. I followed him and then he passed me a square plastic plate. I looked at him confused. "You need to eat, that's a tray, you tell the cafeteria woman what you want and she puts it on your tray for you to eat." I looked at the food not knowing what to order or what to say. "He'll have what I got!" Soon I found food splattered onto my tray. Kukai grabbed me silverwear and then lead me to a table. This table was not Amu's though. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Ikuto. He is new here and does not speak much Japanese, so make him feel welcomed."

They all introduced themselves and then tried talking with me. When I didn't know what to say or how to say it, they would help me out.

"Hey Ikuto, ever think of joining a sport?" Lee asked. He was a muscular guy with short black hair that spiked in the front. He was shorter than me though. He wore shorts and a t-shirt and some tennishoes.

"Sp-or-t?" I asked, pronouncing it slowly.

Soon I found all the guys crowded around me.

"Yeah, a sport, like basketball!" One guy, Kosuke, showed me an orange ball with stripes on it.

"Or baseball!" Lee exclaimed showing me a small white ball.

"You should try soccer!" Kukai cut in. He showed me a black and white ball.

* * *

It was the end of the day. I had gone to my first day of school! Sadly, I barely spent any time with Amu. Kukai kept steeling me away when I tried to get close. Oh well, I guess I will try again tomorow. Kukai and his friends somehow signed me up to try out for almost every sport avaliable. The try outs all started tomorow. I was going to be running from one straight to another.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried in joy. "How was your first day? I was so bored without you!"

I blew the whistle and I found myself a cat again.

Yoru picked up my clothing and shrunk it down and then put it in a small bag.

"It was... intresting. I learned a lot. I have a ton of classes with Amu, but I barely got to speak to her today. Her friend Kukai seems to like me a lot, he was nice and helped me with learning to speak better." I leaped up on top of some trash cans and then into an open window leading into the kitchen of Amu's house.

"Welcome back Ikuto." Mrs. Hinamori picked me up off the counter top and onto the ground. The one good thing about this family is that they let me roam free because they know I'll be back by the end of the day.

Amu walked down the stairs, changed out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothes.

"How was your day honey?"

"Good. We have a new kid called Ikuto Tskiyomi. He isn't very good with speaking Japanese so Nikaidou sensei made me his tutor and guide around the school. Luckily, I have friends like Kukai to help me out with him."

"Thats good. Is he cute?"

"MOM!" Amu blushed at her comment.

"Well? Is he? Haha. Amu you are so cute! So he must be good looking for you to blush like that."

"I'm going to my room!" Amu ran up the stairs to her room.

I smiled inwardly. I guess I have made a slight affect on Amu.

* * *

**May: I'm done with this chapter! Ill update when I have seventy reviews! See ya soon! No flamming!**


	5. HandHolding,BloodyNoses,GoodnightKisses

Curious Cats Can Fall in Love

Chapter 5

Ikuto's POV

I awoke to the sound of voices and shuffling feet. The family was up and they were getting ready for work and school and daycare.

"Amu, hurry, you have to leave soon to make it to school in time!" Mrs. Hinamori called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mama! I'm coming!" Amu ran into her room and put a piece of toast in her mouth and then grabbed her shoes. "Bye Ikuto! Be good! I'll be back in a few hours!" She said running down the stairs.

I got up and stretched, my claws retracting. I let out a yawn and then went down the stairs to see people in a hurry.

Amu ran and grabbed her lunch from her mom then bent down and started to put on her shoes. "Bye!" Amu quickly gave her mom and dad and sister a hug and a kiss. She then ran over to the door, opened it, then ran out, closing the door on her way out.

Mrs. Hinamori then gave her husband a kiss goodbye and grabbed Ami's hand and lead her outside to the car.

Ami waved goodbye to me on the way out.

Soon after followed Mr. Hinamori. He turned off all the house lights and said goodbye to me, shutting the door behind him.

"Yoru, lets go." I blew the whistle and turned back to a human. I stood in the kitchen naked, but soon Yoru brought me my clothes and I changed into them. I took my book bag from Yoru and then opened the back door and left the house, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I walked onto the school ground to see people everywhere. My eyes though searched for Amu. My eyes lit up when I located her. I walked up to her and her group of friends.

"Ikuto! Yo!" Kukai said, a large grin on his face. "Wassup?!" He held up his hand in the air. I looked at it confused. "Don't leave me hanging man." I continued to stare at him confused.

"You slap your hands together, like this." Amu and Yaya demonstrated for me.

I nodded my head in understanding. I high-fived him, as they called it.

Kukai smiled. "Cool, cool."

"Hinamori-san!" I recognized that girly voice....Tadase....

We all turned our heads to see the Blondie boy running over to us, waving and smiling. The light seemed to hit him and make him bright and shiny like he had a glow. He seemed perfect, too perfect.

"Hey Tadase!" Amu said almost too excitedly.

Tadase gave Amu a small kiss on the cheek and then intertwined his hand in hers.

I glared at their hands intensly.

"..to...uto...Ikuto?" Kukai called, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, averting my eyes from their hands and over to Kukai. "Huh?"

"We were just talking about you. We want to introduce you to the rest of our gang of friends." Kukai turned to face the group. "Guys, this is our new student, Ikuto Tsukyomi. Ikuto, this is Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and you already know Yaya and Amu."

I nodded my head and then bowed slightly. "I'm Ikuto... nice to meet... you..." Then I remembered how Kukai shook my hand as a greeting. I straightened myself out and held out my hand to shake theirs hello. When I got to Tadase and we shook eachothers hands my grip tightened, crushing his hand.

"Ah!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Ikuto, loosen your grip!" Amu exclaimed.

I let go and then apologized. "Sorry..." I found it stupid to apologize even if you did not want to.

"Thats okay!" Tadase said smiling too brightly.

The bell rung and that signaled class to start. Luckily, I didn't jump this time.

They all raced into the school.

**(May: BTW they have blocked schedule!)**

Amu turned to me when everyone else had left. "Come on, we have home ec."

"Home... ec?" I looked at her confused.

"Home economics, its a cooking class. Follow me." She walked into the school and I trailed right behind her.

I noticed a lot of people holding hands in the hall. I looked down at Amu's hand that just hung by her side. I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine.

Amu stopped and turned around. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Holding Amu's... hand...." I said smiling at her.

Amu's face turned pink. "Well... don't. People might take it wrong." Her hand slipped out of mine and then she walked briskly to class.

* * *

Amu's POV

I arrived at class to be greeted by Yaya. "Amu! Where's Ikuto-kun? Isn't he in this class?"

"Yeah, he's right..." I turned around to find him nowhere in sight. "He was just behind me. Um, I'll be right back!" I called to the teacher.

Before the teacher was able to say anything I was out the door.

"Ikuto?!" I called.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I lost Amu. How could I lose her? She is pretty easy to find. There is a lot of people though and she is small so she can slip through easily. I stood in the hall watching as people walked around me and past me.

"Ikuto!"

I turn towards the voice. There, trying to make her way through the crowd was Amu.

"Ikuto!" She exclaimed in relief. "I found you!" She was panting slightly out of breath.

"Is Amu... okay?" I ask.

She smiles up at me for the first time. My eyes widened at her beauty and my heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I'm fine. huh...huh.. I'm just glad I found you before you wandered off to far. Come on, lets get to class before I lose you again."

I just stand in the hall staring at her.

"Come on Ikuto! Okay, I get it, I'm sorry I left you, it won't happen again." She said jokingly. I just stood there staring at her. Amu rolled her eyes and then grabbed my hand with hers'. "Come on you giant oaf." She pulled me down the hall, people staring at us. I felt my face turn warmer. Amu was holding my hand. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

* * *

We made it to class right on time. When I walked in I noticed that I was the only male in the class. The teacher stared at me in disbelief. "Oh um, Mr. Tsukiyomi, welcome!" She said brightly. "You will be sitting next to Mrs. Hinamori."

I smiled at the teacher. "Thank you..."

The teacher's face turned a light pink. "Y-Your we-welcome."

I walked over to the table and sat on the tall stool next to Amu. I smiled at her.

Amu smiled back at me. "Funny, isn't it? We keep getting sat next to each other."

"Its like... fate..." I whispered.

Amu turned to me and looked at me confused. "What did you say, sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Nothing..." I say smiling at her.

Amu turned her head to the table, her face turning a light pink.

"Is Amu... okay?" I ask bringing my hand to her forehead. I remember seeing her mother do that to Ami when Ami's face changed color. I think something is going around in this school because a lot of people's faces have been turning pink.

Amu grabbed my wrist and took my hand off of her forehead. "I'm fine..." She said turning more pink.

"Are you sure? Your... pink."

"I'm fine, okay!" Amu turned her head away.

"...Okay." I turn to listen to the teacher's instructions.

"Today class we will be learning how to make red velvet cake, from scratch." The teacher placed items on our desks. "Now today, I am deciding to allow to you to choose who you partner with." As soon as she said that I was surrounded by girls.

"Be my partner!" A girl with short brown hair said.

Soon all of the girls were shoving each other to get to me exclaiming, "No! Be my partner Ikuto!"

I looked around for Amu, but she was partnered with Yaya in the back of the room.

"Girls!" The teacher yelled. They ignored her though and continued to crowd me. Soon I found them tugging at my shirt. My eyes widened when I heard the tearing sound of the cloth. Then, as in slow motion, my shirt is ripped off of me and pieces are soon flying everywhere only to be grabbed by hands.

"KYAAAA!" The girls squealed when they saw my bare chest. Soon I am covered with blood and the girls faint to the ground in a heap at my feet. Females are so strange.

I hear giggling and I turn to see Amu and Yaya laughing at me.

The teacher stepped over the girls and over to me. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry. I know you probably were not expecting this to happen to you on your first day in this class.

I shook my head no. "No.. heh.. not at all.." I said wiping the blood off my face.

"Go to the nurses office and they will get you cleaned up and get you a new shirt. You know where that is right?"

"No... ma'am."

"Amu! Yaya! You guys are baking right now, right?"

Amu and Yaya nodded their heads yes.

"Good, take mr. Tsukiyomi to the nurses office."

They got up and I followed them out.

People stared at me, their faces turning pink like Amu's had.

Amu had grabbed my hand again.

I looked at our hands and then at Amu. I think she could tell I was looking at her because she turned around and said, "Its so I don't lose you again."

I nodded my head in understanding.

* * *

We arrived at the nurse's office and I was cleaned up and then given a new shirt.

Then we walked back to our class and I was partnered with the teacher.

* * *

Soon, before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I had sports to try out for.

I was greeted by Kukai and his friends who led me to the basketball court.

"Hello boys, and welcome to try-outs." The coach said. "I'm going to have you do a few drills and then I'll decide if you are fit for the team."

Nagihiko walked out with a basketball jersy and shorts on. He held the basketball and then dribbled it down the court and then tossed the ball into the basket. "Now you guys." He said.

So, one by one, we had to do exactly as Nagihiko did. Most of the boys had difficulty and some did very well. Finally, it was my turn.

"Mr.... Tsukiyomi is it?"

I nodded my head yes. "Yes.. sir..."

"Okay then, go ahead." Nagihiko tossed me the ball and I caught it. I stared at it for a second before remembering what Nagihiko did. I dropped the ball and it came back up to my hand. My eyes widened in amazement.

"Well?"

"Sorry sir! Ikuto is sort of new to this... heh." Kukai said and then ran up to me. "Here, like this." He grabbed my hand and made me push the ball down when it came back up. "That's called dribbling, now do it while running down the court. Then stop when you get close to the basket and throw the ball in. Got it?"

I nodded my head in understanding. I did as told and started to dribble the ball then I ran down the court while dribling the ball in my right hand. When I got close to the net I jumped up and landed ontop of the net and then put the ball in. I sat perched on the rim of the basketball net.

Everyone was silent.

"Did I do... good?" I asked hesitantly.

Soon they all busrt into cheers. They all ran over to me when I hopped down from ontop of the net.

"Dude!"

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

The coach came over and gave me a pat on the back that nearly knocked me over. "Congradulations Ikuto, your on the team."

I grinned proudly. If only Amu could have seen me that definitly would have gave me some brownie points.

* * *

The day was almost over and I arrived back at Amu's house as a cat. I lept up to the balcony and scratched at her door. "Mrow."

Amu walked over and opened the door. "Hey there Ikuto, where did you go today?"

I walked in and hopped onto her bed, stretching before making myself comfortable. 'Oh just going to school and stuff.'

"Ikuto, there is a boy at school who has your name, he aparantly made it on like all of the sports teams." Amu said amazed.

I smiled to myself. I impress her! Brownie points!

Amu crawled into bed and turned off the lights. "Night Ikuto." She kissed my nose and then went to bed.

'Night Amu. I love you.' I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

**May: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update when I have 100 reviews!**

**Review Please! **

**No flamming!**


	6. Utau Hoshina and Jealousy

Curious Cats Can Fall in Love

**Author's note: To all those who doubted me being able to get a hundred reviews, HA! P.S. I would like to thank all my fans for their reviews! It makes me very happy and want to update. NO FLAMMING! NICE COMMENTS ONLY! **

* * *

Normal POV

The sun peaked around the curtains and shined its light onto Amu's and Ikuto's faces.

Amu scrunched her face when she felt the light in her face. She let out a small whine in complaint. "Five more minutes..."

Ikuto opened his eyes and picked his head off of his paws. He looked around the room taking a few minutes to process where he was. Then, Ikuto lifted his butt in the air and streched, his tail swaying from side to side, his mouth opening wide as he let out a cute yawn. Ikuto got up and walked over to Amu's face. He stared at her cute sleeping face, not wanting to move and disrupt her sleep.

"IKUTO!" Ami yelled as she ran into Amu's room. She giggled when she frightnend the cat causing him to jump backwards and onto the hardwood floor.

Amu let out a frustrated groan. "Ami, what have I told you about running into my room?"

"Um... don't?" Ami smiled at Amu innocently.

"Exactly, knock first. Just go."

Ami ran out of the room pretending to be an aeroplane.

Amu threw her legs over the side of the bed and then put her arms in the air, stretching her back while she yawned. "Good morning Ikuto." Amu smiled at Ikuto for a minute before going to her bathroom to change.

* * *

Ikuto ran down the stairs, out of the house, and through the open window above the kitchen sink. He ran to the park to be greeted by Yoru.

"Ikuto-nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

Ikuto blew the whistle and then in a poof of smoke he turned to a human. He kneeled on the grass, naked, then stood up slowly and grabbed his clothes, putting on his uniform and then grabbing his school bag. "Thanks." Then, he started to walk to school.

Yoru floated behind Ikuto. "What's your schedule for today-nya?"

Ikuto looked up to the sky in thought. "Hm... First period, Math. Second period, English. Third period, Gym. Then after school I have soccer and right after I have tennis, then basketball practice."

"Wow Ikuto! You are so busy! Do you think you will be able to handel all that and try to win Amu's heart?" Yoru caught up to Ikuto and perched himself on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope. If not I'll make time for her." Ikuto smiled proudly at his plan.

"What about homework?" Yoru asked.

"Homework?" Ikuto asked confused, stopping in his tracks. "What is homework?"

Yoru tapped his chin in thought. "Its work teachers give you to do at home and bring back next time you have them. You might not have got any yet because you are new."

"Hm..." Ikuto hummed to himself as he thought about what Yoru said.

* * *

Amu POV

I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in my school uniform to find Ikuto not in my room anymore, but my thoughts are averted when I notice three eggs on my bed. "Where did these come from?"

"Amu! Hurry or you will be late for school!" My mama yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I grabbed the eggs and put them into my bag and then ran out of the door, down the stairs to the kitchen where I grabbed my lunch and ran out the backdoor to school.

As I run down the sidewalk, almost to school, I notice in the distance Ikuto on the opposite side of the street nearing the school gates. "Ikuto!" I exclaim exausted and out of breath.

He must have had super hearing because he stopped and turned around to face me. He waved at me signaling he noticed me.

I smiled and quickened my pace as I ran up to him. I waved back as I ran up to him.

Finally, I caught up to him and took a second to catch my breath.

"Is Amu, okay?" He asked concerened.

I smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, i'm totally fine, just a little out of breath." I thought he sounded cute when he spoke slowly and made sure he was saying the right thing. When I finished catching my breath I straightened myself out and started to head to the school.

We walked into math class and sat in our assigned seats.

Class started and I just blocked it all from my mind. I started to day dream and unconciously turned my head in Ikuto's direction, staring at him, or more like right through him, but it looked like I was staring at him.

"Ms. Hinamori?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned my head to see Nikaidou-sensei standing cross-armed infront of my desk. "Y-yes?"

"Could you please stop staring at Mr. Tuskiyomi for a few minuets to pay attention to class?"

I blushed when I felt all eyes on me. I looked at the ground and then answered, "Yes." I then noticed Ikuto smirking at me. I turned and glared at him for a second before going back to staring at my desk.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Math had ended and after the event with Amu earlier I felt great. I walked to english with more joy to my steps.

I entered class to be greeted by my english teacher, Cho-sensei.

"Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi, welcome to class again, take your seat." He said gesturing to the desks.

I noticed Amu and smiled at her.

She glared at me and then turned to talk to Yaya and Rima.

I walked to the back room and sat down behind Amu and next to Kukai and Naghiko.

"Did you hear? We are supposed to be getting another new student." Rima said in a hushed tone, but the whole class had heard and soon it was a buzz all around the room.

Kukai turned to me and started to talk about the new student. "New student huh? Hopefully he can speak Japanese a bit better than you, Ikuto. Hahaha."

I glared at him. "I'm getting better..."

"Haha. I know, I was just playing with you Ikuto." He said punching my arm lightly.

"Maybe it is a female." Naghiko pondered.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Yeah it could be a girl."

* * *

Class passed and it was soon lunch time.

I grabbed my tray of food and walked over and sat down next to Amu.

Amu glanced at me from the corner of her eye before turning her stare to her friends. "Have any of you guys seen the new student?"

"No." Most of them said.

"Yes actually."

We all turn around to see a boy with glasses and short hair walking over to us.

"Hey Class-prez!" Yaya exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He pushed up his glasses and sat down next to Yaya.

Tadase turned to him. "Yuki, you said you saw the new student, when?"

"On the way over to lunch, I passed the admin. office and I saw her." He then started to dig into his food.

Kukai's eyes lit up. "Its a girl! Ha!"

Then the cafeteria went silent.

Kukai was confused with the rest of us, but we followed everyone's gaze to the cafeteria doors.

There, walking into the cafeteria, was the new student. She was very beautiful, but not quite like my Amu. She had very long legs, a slim waist, flawless skin, and very long blonde hair that fell around her, going down to her waist. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves and high black heels. She looked like a movie star.

All the guys' jaws dropped at the site of her, except mine, to a male human she was attractive, but not to me.

Soon she was crowded by men and they all invited her to sit with them.

Girls glared with jealousy.

I turned around to see that even Amu had a slight glare of jealousy. Why would she want to look like that? She is beautiful the way she is.

* * *

Amu's POV

Lunch was... intresting... and the new girl, wow she is georgeous, like a model.

I walked to my Geology class only to be blocked by a crowd of people in the door way crowding the new girl. I glare at their backs annoyed. "Move it."

Soon they all ran to their seats in fear of me pumbling them. Even though I never would, but somehow a rumor spread that I was tough and I beat up a whole soccer team.

I walked over to my seat and noticed that it was currently being occupied. "Um, excuse me, but that is my seat."

The person turned around and I noticed it to be the new girl. "So? I'm in it so its my seat now."

What a bitch! To think I found her model worthy. Oh wait, most models act like that.

I rolled my eyes and walked to an empty seat in the back that just so happened to be next to Ikuto.

He smiled at me and I blushed, looking away from him. "Amu, your face is red again."

"S-Shut up."

The teacher walked in and motioned for the new student to come to the front of the class. "Students, we have a new student, Utau Hoshina."

They all burst into cheers.

"Thank you. My name as you know is Utau. I love to sing and act. Also, I want to have a boyfriend."

The boys burst into cries of glee. "Pick me! I'll be your boyfriend!" They pushed each other out of the way trying to be noticed by her. Ikuto didn't though. He just continued to stare at me.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I exclaim blushing.

He smiled at me making me want to melt. "I can't. You are just so cute."

That made me blush ten times harder.

"You!" Utau shouts.

Ikuto and I look up to see her pointing at Ikuto.

"H-Huh?" He says.

"I have decided to make you my new boyfriend." She pushes past all the boys and walks up to Ikuto's desk.

I glare at her. Wait, why should I care? I like Tadase, not Ikuto. Then why do I feel like tearing her apart right here and now?

"Thank...you, but I must... decline." He said smiling at me.

She glared at me crossing her arms over her chest. "Is it her?"

"H-Huh?" I look at her confused.

Ikuto smiled. "Yes. I am... in love... with Amu Hinamori..."

"So what, but are you two going out? I can still have you if you are not going out." She looked at me for an answer.

All of a sudden I felt something come over me, like I was a totally different person. "Yes! Ikuto and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" I exclaim springing out of my desk to be eye to eye with her. All of a sudden the feeling dissapeared and I was myself again.

Gasps filled the room and the rumors were sent flying.

Ikuto grinned from ear to ear, like a cheshire cat.

Great...

* * *

May: Yay! I updated! I will continue when i have a total of 120 reviews! NO FLAMMING!

What do u think will happen next?

Send in your opinion through reviews!


	7. Meeting the Guardians

**May: Ive been busy with school! trying to keep my grades up! Anyway! haha. Oh! I saw this boy on youtube! His name is Greyson Chance and he sang his own version of Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. Wow. He has a great voice for a sixth grader. But like I say with Justin Bieber, just wait till they hit puberty. haha. Their voices will never be exactly like they are now. Okay! Off of that subject! I would like to thank my reviewers! THANK YOU! I love reviews! They make me feel very good!**

**Read and Review! No FLAMMING! GOOD comments ONLY! **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Curious Cats Can Fall in Love

Chapter 7

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Amu, my Amu, had just told Utau that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I couldn't help but smile widely.

Utau and Amu had a glaring contest.

I, on the otherhand, continued to grin from ear to ear.

Utau let out a huff before turning on her heels and heading back to her seat.

Amu let out a sigh of relief as she plopped herself into her chair. Then she turned her head towards me, glaring. "Why are you grinning?"

"Amu is my girlfriend, no?" I ask smiling still.

She puckered her lips and glared at her desk, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know what came over me to say that. That was totally out of my character. Besides, I love Tadase, not you."

"Oh." I say looking at the floor, my happiness fading.

"But, I did tell Utau that I was dating you, and rumors have probably reached half of the school already, so..."

I perk up slightly. "So...?"

"So I guess, just at school, we can... fake date." Amu's face turned slightly pink.

I smiled widely. "Fake... date."

"Yeah, pretend. So we wouldn't actually be a couple, just look like one."

I nodded my head in understanding. Fake dating huh? So its not exactly what I wanted, but that does mean I get to be closer to Amu and I find it one step closer to winning her over.

"Amu, Ikuto, could you please stop flirting for one second to pay attention to class?" The teacher asked.

Amu's face turned a darker shade of red as she turned slowly back to face the board.

I smirked, turning to the board, resting my chin on my hand.

* * *

Kukai's POV

Class had ended and I was heading to soccer practice.

That was when I saw her, the new girl.

She walked with a bounce to her step. Her long golden curls boucing along with her. She looked over at me, our eyes met for a milisecond, before she headed over to the soccer field and sat down on the metal bleachers.

I jogged over to the field and lined up with the rest of the team, next to Ikuto.

I would look over ever so often at her during practice.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I arrived at soccer practice and stood next to my team.

Kukai arrives not long after me.

I notice him glance off to the side. I follow his gaze to see Utau.

Then Coach starts to talk to us and I readjust my gaze to him.

Soon we are doing drills, running around cones, kicking soccer balls at eachother, practicing making goals, more running, etc.

Coach decides to make us run laps as a way of training and torture.

As we run around the track on the football field I notice that Kukai had been staring an aweful lot at Utau.

"Kukai... like Utau...?" I ask between breaths.

Kukai looked at me wide eyed. "Me...? Her...? NOooOo! I don't like her... just wondering... why she is... here."

"Sure. Okay." I say and then speed off lapping everyone.

"Ikuto!" Kukai shouts after me. "I don't like her like that! Really!"

* * *

After Soccer practice ended I headed straight to tennis practice.

I noticed Utau watching from behind the gate.

We drilled for a bit before practicing matches against each other. We will be going up against another school soon so he had us practice matches by going against each other. This is also how he decided how to rank us.

"Guys, huddle up!" He called.

We all stopped what we were doing and jogged over to him.

"I have decided our ranks. Ikuto, you will be our first singles player..." He listed off everyone else's rank too.

* * *

After Tennis I went to my last sport, Basketball.

There, I met up with Kukai again.

Also, Utau sat in the wooden gym bleachers, watching. It was starting to weird me out.

"Okay guys, we have a match tomorow so we have to practice hard today." Coach threw the ball to me. "Ikuto, you are our main shooting guard and Nagihiko, our main point Guard. Kukai, you will be our small foreward." He gave everyone else their positions as the other forewards and centers.

Kukai high-fived me. "Yeah dude!" He exclaimed.

I smirked proudly. "Yeah, cool."

So we get going, practicing for tomorows game.

That's when I hear a small cry, slowly getting louder.

Soon all the boys look at each other confused.

"WAHHHH!" The gym doors swing open and in comes a flying Amu, her arms flailing about her. "Stop!" She yelled.

Soon she starts to fall.

"AMU!" I run towards her and then leap foreward, catching Amu in my arms as we fall to the ground.

I shake my head, readjusting my focus, and then find Amu sitting on my stomach, confused.

A small pink figure floats out from behind Amu. It looked a lot like Yoru. It was as small as him and it floated too. This one was a girl though with pink hair like Amu's and sporting a tennis outfit. "Amu-chan!" She exclaimed.

Kukai jogged over to us. "Amu! Dude! You have a chara!"

Then we hear something rolling on the floor. We look over to see two more eggs.

"THREE CHARAS! Tadase needs to know about this! Come on!" Kukai lifted Amu off of me and pulled us to the gym doors.

"AND WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Coach yelled.

"Its an emergency! Don't worry we will be ready for tomorow!" Kukai yelled on the way out.

"...They better be.... Well? What are you doing standing around? Get back to practice!"

* * *

Amu's POV

Kukai drags us through a garden to a large glass house.

I stared in awe, the closer we got the more I found it amazingly beautiful.

The doors to the glass house opened and we were blinded by a white light.

I covered my eyes with my arm that was not currently being pulled. When my eyes adjusted I let out a small, "Wow." The place was more beautiful on the inside than on the outside. Flowers were everywhere, all different kinds too. A small stream circled the place and in the center of it all was a large table under a gazebo. Sitting at the table, wearing plaid capes that matched our school uniforms was Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko.

"Tadase! I think I have found you your new Joker!" Kukai pushed me foreward.

"Amu!" Tadase said smiling. "You have a chara? That's wonderful!"

"Not just one, show him Amu." Kukai motioned for me to pull out my eggs and I did as told.

"Amu, do you know what this means?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"It is said that a person who wields three charas will be the one to bring us peace."

Ikuto and I looked at him confused. "Peace?"

"We are the Guardians and we bring people's eggs back to them and turn x eggs back to regular. Sadly, we have not been able to turn the eggs back to normal, until now, here take this." He hands me a lock.

"What do I do with this?" I ask confused.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you will know." He then reached for something around his neck and pulled out a matching key. "This is mine, and when the time is right, with the right pair, they will fit together."

"What happens when they fit?" I ask.

"No one is sure because it has yet to happen, but now that you are here Amu I am sure we can figure it out." He smiled his pricely smile at me.

I melt at his smile, Ikuto catching me with his hands. "So princely..."

"PRINCE?" He yelled. That threw Ikuto and I off. "I'm no meer prince! I'm king I tell you! KING! BUAHAHAHA!"

"Lets get out of here before he does something stupid." Kukai said sneaking towards the door.

"You! Peasant!" Tadase yelled pointing at Kukai. "Where do you think you are going? You are to serve me! BUAHAHAHA!"

Soon Kukai and Nagihiko were massaging his feet and shoulders while Yaya was feeding him grapes.

Rima sat off to the side, taking no part in it, drinking tea and reading a gag-book.

Ikuto and I stared in confusion. Tadase was like a totally different person.

Then, he went back to normal and Kukai, Nagihiko, and Yaya went back to their chairs.

"What was that?" I exclaim.

"That was Tadase's chara, Kiseki. Tadase is the King, the leader of our group." Kukai explained. A small chara came out and started demanding things. He looked a lot like a king.

Soon five other charas flew in from different areas and next to their owners.

"This is Pepe-chan!" Yaya exclimed happily as she gestured to her chara that looked like a baby.

"Hi i'm Temari." The female chara said in a very polite manor.

"Yo! I'm Rhythm!" The other was a boy, similar to the female, but wore more sportsy clothes and had headphones around his neck.

"Those are my charas." Nagihiko said, slightly embarassed.

"Kukukuku!" I looked over to see a chara that looked like a clown next to Rima, laughing at something. "I'm Kusukusu! Rima's chara!"

A sportsy one with spikey hair floated next to Kukai. "This is Daichi he's my chara, obviously. Haha."

"Yo!" Daichi said giving a thumbs up.

"So what do you say Amu? Will you join the guardians?" Tadase asked.

They all looked at me expectantly. "Um... can I have a day to think about it?"

"Sure Amu. Meet here tomorow, same time."

* * *

Ikuto's POV

The day had ended, Amu and the others went home. When I knew eveyone was gone, I blew the whistle and turned back to my original self. I ran back to the house and entered through the way I left.

"Welcome home Ikuto." Amu's mother greeted me with a stroke of her hand on my back.

I ran upstairs to Amu's room who was yelling into her pillow, frustrated.

"Mrow." I try to get her attention, and it works. Amu looks up from her pillow and down on the ground at me.

"Hey Ikuto." She lets out an exasperated sigh. Then she pulls out the lock from under her pillow and turns onto her back, staring the lock over.

I jump onto her bed and paw at the lock.

She lets out a small giggle.

Ran flys over to us. "Amu! I had so much fun today! So, are you going to join them?"

"I don't know Ran, I just don't know..."

* * *

**May: Okay! so I updated! I will update when I have 20 more reviews! SO a total of 140! Please review! Me gusta reviews! Adios! **

**P.S. NO FLAMMING! **

_**Amu: If you have nothing nice to say...**_

_**Ikuto: Don't say anything at all!**_

**_Amu: May sadly does not own any of the characters or Shugo Chara._**


	8. Ikuto's key?

**May: LOVE you guys! ^_^ Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ikuto's POV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning which meant no school for Amu and I. Amu was up and already dressed, heading down to the dining room for some breakfast.

I followed her down and went over to my cat food, eating it slowly. It was definitely shit compared to human food.

"Amu, goodness!" Amu's mother walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, her husband following close behind her. "Your already dressed? On a weekend?"

Amu looked up from her breakfast to her parents. "Yeah, I am going to go and hang out with my friends at the park." She quickly finished her breakfast and then kissed her parents and little sister Ami goodbye before running out the door.

Ami accidentally got food on her face. Her parents squealed and got out the camera taking pictures of her.

I ran off, jumping out of the window and following after Amu.

* * *

Amu's POV

I ran up to my friends who were standing in a circle chatting next to a bench. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back laughing.

Tadase walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush. "Have you decided to join Amu?"

"Well... I want some more time to think, and my last egg has yet to hatch..."

Tadase smiled at me. "I understand, but to try and convince you, we have a present."

I looked at their smiling faces, confused. "A present? You didn't have to, really."

Tadase brought out a small box wrapped in red and white stripped paper, a white ribbon tied neatly around it.

I hesitantly took the box, and slowly unwrapped it. When I finally took off the paper I took the lid off of the brown box. Inside was a lock, it was beautiful, it shined brightly in the sun, causing a slight rainbow effect off of its crystal front. "Wow..." I took it out slowly, looking it over. "Thank you guys, it is beautiful." I tried opening it, but it refused to open. That was when I noticed the key hole.

"The key is here!" Tadase exclaimed reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a heart shaped key with a crystal head that matched the locket's front. He tried to open the lock but it would not open. "Hmm... guess its not the right time..."

"Not the right time? Huh?" I was utterly confused. "I am really confused!"

Before they could explain a cat sped past and snatched the key away then ran off and up a tree.

"Ah! The humpty key! Quickly, after that cat!" Tadase ordered, soon we were chasing after the cat.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I had been laying in a tree above Amu and her friends, watching her from above as she greeted them with hugs and Tadase gave her a kiss on the cheek. I let out a small hiss. Then he brought out a small box and handed her a shiny lock that caught my interest. I jumped over to another, lower branch to get a closer look.

"The key is here!" Tadase exclaimed reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a heart shaped key with a crystal head the matched the locket's front. My eyes widened when I saw the key.

* * *

Flashback...

I was just a kitten, probably a month old at the time. I was playing with my sister in an alley, my parents watching us as they talked.

Then, my father called me over. "Son, come here."

I happily ran over to my father. "Yes dad?"

"I want to give you something, its something to remember me by." He walked over to a box and pulled out a heart shaped key with a shiny crystal head. My eyes grew large at the sight of the key.

I ran over to him and nuzzled his face with my small head. "Thanks dad! What is it?"

"It is a key that my master gave me before he died." He grabbed the chain with his mouth and placed it over my head. The weight of the key pulled me down face first. "Hahaha.. You'll grow in to it.

I smile at him. "Thank you dad, this is awesome!" I ran over to my sister showing off the key.

...

Never did I think that would be the last time I would ever see my father.. The next day he died from a heart disease.

My father once was a house cat, but when his master died, he had to live on the streets. He lived on the streets for years, barely making it every day.

Then one day, when running from an angry person for stealing some food, he spotted her. My mother.

She was a beautiful white house cat. She was sitting inside her house next to a large window, looking out. She was a very pampered cat, spoiled and loved almost to death. She hated it though, so everyday she would escape her crazy family and go to her favorite spot next to the front window to think.

Their eyes met, and they knew, they were meant for each other.

My father snuck her out of her home one night, and she never went back.

...

When my father died, my mother worked hard to help us learn to survive the streets.

One day, I had wandered into a dark alley looking for food, when dogs jumped out and tried to attack me.

I ran, but my dad's key fell from my neck, I couldn't get it back or else I would die.

When I knew I lost the dogs, I ran back to get my dad's keepsake, but a tall man with blond hair found it and picked it up, admiring its' beauty. Then he took it. That was the last I saw of it, until now...

End Flashback

* * *

I jumped out of the tree and ran up to Tadase, snatching the key from his hand and then booked it.

"Ah! The humpty key! Quickly, after that cat!" Tadase ordered.

They chased me for a while, but I hopped over a wall and lost them.

I dropped the key on the ground and took a second to catch my breath.

"Oh look, its a cat..."

I grab the key and look up to find a group of mutts walking out of the shadows, teeth bared and growling.

A pit bull attacks me and causes my face to bleed.

I back against the wall, hairs on end as I hiss at them. "Go away..." Then I remember, my whistle! I blow into it and soon find myself growing into my human self.

"What the hell?" A dog yells backing away.

I fully turn into my human self then reach over and grab a metal bar. "Leave, now." I threaten.

The dogs turn on their heels, their tails between their legs.

"Ikuto!" Yoru yells floating over to me. "Here!" He throws me my clothes and I quickly get dressed, and just in time.

Amu and the others run around the corner to find me bending over to pick up my key.

"Ikuto! That key, it belongs to Tadase! Please give it back!" Amu asks walking up to me.

Tadase walks up next to her. "What were you doing in this alley?"

"Your face! Your bleeding!" Amu exclaimed. She reached into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing my face. "There, its a little better... oh wait, its bleeding again. I guess you will come home with me and I will get a first aid kit to clean it up."

* * *

I am pulled up to Amu's room, sneaking past her family. She sits me on her bed and then runs to the bathroom to retrive the first aid kit.

"Here!" She says smiling.

She reaches in and pulls out some stuff to clean it.

I hiss when she dabs my face with it.

"Sorry, should of warned you, but there, all done!" She says smiling proudly at her work.

I reach up and touch where the cut was once to find a band-aid on top. "Thank you, Amu."

Amu blushes slightly. "I-It was nothing, any normal person could do it."

I pull her close to me and place my forehead on hers.

"W-What are you doing?" She yells, pushing herself from me.

"You don't feel warm.. are you sure your not, sick?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine! Now go home! See you tomorow at school!" She says pushing me out of her balcony window.

* * *

**May: KK! I updated! More better stuff next time! Promise! SO REVIEW IF U WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WIll update when i have 20 more reviews!**


	9. Human parent, Found out?

Curious Cats Can Fall In Love

Chapter 9

* * *

Last time: I pull her close to me and place my forehead on hers.

"W-What are you doing?" She yells, pushing herself from me.

"You don't feel warm.. are you sure your not, sick?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine! Now go home! See you tomorrow at school!" She says pushing me out of her balcony window.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

It was Monday morning and I had been called to the Principal's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask peeking around the corner, into his office.

He smiled at me and motioned me inside. "Ah, Ikuto! Come in."

I walked in slowly and then sat down in the seat across from his desk.

"Ikuto, I know it's rude to pry, but do you have a parent or guardian?"

That threw me off guard, what was I suppose to say to that? "Um..."

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but you can't go to our school without a guardian." He looked sincerely sorry. "I will get the paperwork together to transfer you out of the school.."

I looked down depressed. Now I can't be with Amu...

"...Unless..."

I look up at him curious as to what he had to say.

"Unless.. I adopt you.." His smile grew when he saw the relief on my face.

"You would do that?" I was so happy that I could be with Amu as a human for longer.

He nodded his head. "So? Do you want to stay with me for a while?"

"Yes!" I exclaim.

He laughed at my joyous attitude. "Okay, starting today, you can stay with me till your done with high school. Now go and get back to class. One more thing, I live in an apartment near Koi park."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay."

Koi Park was only a few blocks away from Amu's house.

* * *

I walked back to art class to see a bunch of people crowded around Amu.

"Wow Amu! That's amazing!"

Saaya sat off to the side brooding. She always wanted to be the center of attention, so she was angry that Amu was the center of attention.

I walked over and noticed another chara, she looked very artsy and she had blue hair. She was smirking as she looked at the art before her. I looked over the group of people and saw a really good painting of Saaya.

"Amu is so cool and spicy!" A few girls squealed.

"Okay guys, go back to your own easels." The teacher commanded.

I walked over to mine and stared blankly at the canvas before me. Humans had such hard hobbies. I picked up the paintbrush and tried to paint with my hands, but it didn't work very well. So I put the end of the brush in my mouth and began to paint. I was having a lot of fun painting.

"Ahem.."

I look over to see Amu staring at me strangely.

I grinned at her, the brush between my teeth.

Amu let out a small sigh. She walked over to me and took the brush out of my teeth, wiping the Handel with her smock. "You are so strange.." She put the brush in my hand then grabbed my hand with hers. "You paint like this." She said showing me. I watched her hand as it guided mine.

"Amu has such small hands." I said smiling at her.

Her face turned red again. "S-so what? Is there anything wrong with having small hands?"

"No. I didn't say that. I think its... cute." I said taking her hand in mine. I brought it up to my cheek and nuzzled my cheek against it. "Its so soft too."

Amu's face turned a darker shade of red. She took her hand away from mine. "Don't do that.."

"I really think you should see a doctor Amu, your face keeps turning red." I brought my lips to her forehead. "You feel warm."

She pushed me away. "S-stop.. people are looking." She walked back over to her easel, glancing at me every now and then.

* * *

I walked into history class and was immediately handed a piece of paper. "What's this?" I ask.

"Your report card. You are failing most of your classes, have a parent sign off that they have seen this. Have you thought of getting a tutor?" She asked.

"Tutor?" I remember Nikaidou-sensei talking about one, but I still don't know what it is.

"Yes, a tutor. A person who will help you get your grades up in your classes by spending time with you to help you understand what your learning."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Can Amu be my tutor?"

"Amu? Sure! Great idea! Amu is at the top of all her classes. She would be great!" The teacher turned to Amu. "Amu, you will be Ikuto's tutor until he gets his grades up. Starting tomorrow you will go over to his house and help him."

Amu shot out of her seat. "What? Me? Why?" She whined.

"You are the top of your classes and you are way ahead of everyone else. You can help Ikuto."

I grinned. I'll be able to spend more time with Amu now.

* * *

Lunch came around and I decided to sit next to Amu.

All of her friends looked at me strangely.

"What is a popular jock doing at our table?" Rima said glaring at me.

Tadase was also glaring at me. "Go away you thieving cat!"

Thieving cat? Did he know?

"Don't treat him like that guys." Nagihiko said sitting down next to me.

Tadase continued to glare at me. "He stole the Humpty key, my key."

I glared at Tadase. "It's my key, not yours."

"Your key? I don't think so! My father gave me this key!" Tadase was beginning to get angry.

"My father gave me this key!" I was starting to get annoyed with this guy.

"Gah!" Tadase yelled. All of a sudden a crown popped on his head. He stood on the table above me, a hand on his hip. The other pointed at me. "Stop copying me! I am the king of this school and you shall do as I say! Buahaha!"

I looked at him strangely. And Amu thought I was weird... How is he king? Who gave him that title? "I'm not copying you, I am telling the truth. A little over a year ago my father gave me that key. When he died it became precious to me. Then I got chased by some dogs and lost it. Your dad must have found it and gave it to you."

He glared at me for a bit longer before his eyes softened and he went back to normal. "Ikuto, I know that key may be precious to you, but you aren't a guardian, not even qualified to be one. Only certain people can hold that key. So I need you to hand it over." He held out his hand, waiting for me to place the key in it.

I looked down at the key that hung around my neck with the whistle. Then I looked up to see everyone waiting for me to give it to him. I held the key in my hand and closed my eyes, remembering the only memories I had of my father.

"Ne-ne, Amu-chan! Look!" Ran said pointing at the key.

Amu looked over at the key and gasped.

The rest of the group gasped at the sight.

I open my eyes and look down to see that the key was glowing.

"Amu! Your lock!" Miki exclaimed.

Amu grabbed her lock and let out another gasp. "Its also glowing!"

"Try putting the key in the lock, Ikuto." Yaya suggested.

I took the key from around my neck and slowly brought it near the key hole.

Everyone at the table watched with anticipation.

Once I tried to put the key in the lock, the glowing stopped. "It won't fit.." I said.

"Aw.." The whole group chorused.

"I think its decided!" Nagi piped in. "Ikuto keeps the key."

The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

Tadase on the other hand was angry with the decision. He glared at me the rest of lunch time.

* * *

The day finally ended.

I was walking over to tennis practice when I saw Amu approaching me.

My heart beat fast when I saw her getting closer.

"Ikuto." She greeted.

"Hi Amu-koi." I said grinning.

"D-Don't call me that.." She stuttered. "A-Anyway, tomorow, what time do you want me to come over? Where do you live?"

I told her the adress and she wrote it down. "Okay. I'll see you tomorow."

"Amu." I said grabbing her wrist.

She turned around and waited for me to say something.

Instead I surprised the both of us when I kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "See you tomorow."

Her face light up red. "O-Okay.." She then ran off towards her house.

* * *

After finishing my sport practices I ran out of the school gates and behind a tree.

I blew the whistle and then...

Poof

I turned into my regular cat form.

"I knew it!"

I got out of the heap of clothes and looked up to find our principal, Tsukasa Amakawa, also my human guardian.

* * *

**May: What will happen next?**

**Guess and find out!**

**I'll update when I have 180 reviews! **

**Till then! **

**REVEIW! NO FLAMING! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	10. Tap that?

Curious Cats Can Fall In Love

Chapter 10

* * *

Last time:

After finishing my sport practices I ran out of the school gates and behind a tree.

I blew the whistle and then...

Poof

I turned into my regular cat form.

"I knew it!"

I got out of the heap of clothes and looked up to find our principal, Tsukasa Amakawa, also my human guardian.

* * *

Tsukasa picked me up off the ground and I let out a small, 'mewl'. I looked at him freightened of what he might do to me now that he knows my secret.

Yoru flew over to me panicked. "Ikuto-nya! I'll save you!" Tsukasa grabbed Yoru and looked at him fasinated.

"My god! This is a first! An animal has a chara!" He exclaimed.

Yoru tried to struggle from his grip. "Let us go!"

Tsukasa brought Yoru and I to his apartment and then set us down. "How? Why?"

I told Yoru to explain the reason why I transform into a human and how I do it.

Yoru turned to Tsukasa, "Ikuto-nya told me to tell you that the reason he can turn human is because of a special whistle that I made for him, allowing him to transform between human and cat when he blows the whistle a certian number of times. He is in love with the human girl of the name, Amu Hinamori, he just wished to get closer to her."

"I never knew that cats could actually feel an attraction towards humans... This is amazing!" He said intrested.

Yoru floated over to some cookies that were on the table and dunked them into some milk. "Most cats can't, infact Ikuto is the only one who can actually feel an attraction towards humans and the only one who has ever had a chara, he is not an average cat."

"So, Ikuto, you live with Amu?" He asks.

I nod my head yes.

"Amazing! You can understand human speech!" His voice held excitement. "So during the day you transform into a human to be with Amu, and during the evening you transform back to your original form to a cat."

Now he is getting it.

I bite the whistle and blow on it, transforming back to a human, naked. Yoru quickly hands me some clothes that I change into. "Sir, I need your help and I need you to keep this a secret." I beg.

He laughs, "Of course I will keep this a secret! This is too amazing to tell anyone else about."

I smile in gratitude. "Thank you so much, so I can stay at your house half the time? Is that okay?"

"Yes, that is okay, besides I need some company. This will be good for the both of us." He says in a happy manor.

* * *

I run back to Amu's house and then transform back into a cat, then I hop up onto her balcony and scratch at her door.

Amu opens the door and picks me up, rubbing her against her cheek. "Ikuto!" She cooed. "You are so cute!"

I purr in agreement.

"Guess what? So the new guy, well he has not been doing well in school lately, so I have to help him." She said letting out a small sigh of disapointment.

I rub up against her in encouragement.

She smiles and strokes my fur. "You're right, I should give him a chance, right? You always know the right answers." She gets

under her comforters and then turns off her lamp. "Goodnight Ikuto."

I curl up next to her and fall asleep.

* * *

I arrive at school to find Kukai jogging up to me, waving. I wave back at him smiling.

"Yo man, wassup?" He asks.

I look at him confused. "Wassup?"

"It is short for what is up." He explains.

I nod my head in understanding. "Oh! The sky!" I say smiling.

"Haha, no, not literally, its more like how are you." He laughs.

"Oh, I am good how are you?" I reply.

He shakes his head laughing. "You are so awkward, that is why it is so funny."

I laugh with him, not understanding why though. I notice Amu though and soon I am by her side. "Hi Amu-koi." I say grinning.

"Its Amu, just Amu." She says glaring at me.

I look at her worried. "Did I upset my Amu?"

Amu's face turns light pink. "I am not yours... and no, Its not a real glare, more of a joking glare."

"Joking glare?" I was very confused, I thought people only glared when upset.

"You have so much to learn." She says rolling her eyes. "Speaking of which, is today okay to come over to your house to tutor you?"

"Yes!" I say a little to excitedly.

She laughs, "Okay, well I will see you at your place after school." Then she walks off to her class.

Kukai runs up to me with a big goofy grin on his face. "Dude! She is going to your place! You going to tap that?" He asked nudging my side.

"Tap?" I had not expected what he told me next.

"To have an intimate relationship with someone, but not so intimate that you would actually care about their feelings." He explained in the nicest way possible, but when I still did not understand he looked upset that he had to go in full detail, causing my face to turn green.

"I have no intentions to tap Amu! We have not even kissed!" I exclaim.

He laughed, "So innocent. Well maybe tonight can be the night of your first kiss." He joked.

I smiled at the thought of being able to get a kiss from Amu. All I could think of the rest of the day was about the possibility of kissing Amu.

* * *

**WOW! I have not updated in... forever! God I have had the busiest life ever! I'll update when I get 200 reviews! Until then! :)**


End file.
